Ultraman One (Character)
is the main protagonist of his series and bonded with SACD member One Otari. His born from King’s Temple, as the son of Zero and Zeth. He overcomed from his past sins, and becoming a powerful Ultra. One, alongside Xena and Giga where irreplaceable childhood friends, creating the term "Elite Warriors". In Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption, One married his childhood lover Lila and fathered their daughter Jane. Having received the power of Genesis from Messiah, One finished his character development after succeeded in protecting both Showa Universe and Scorpio Nova Universe from the clutches of Evil Messiah. Relationships :;Family Relations *Zero (Father) *Ultrawoman Zeth (Mother) *Ultraseven (Paternal Grandfather) *Unnamed Scientist (Paternal Grandmother) *Zeth's Father (Maternal Grandfather, deceased) *Tina (Maternal Grandmother) *Seven's Mother (Paternal Great Grandmother) *Seven's Father (Paternal Great Grandfather) *Ultrawoman Jane (Daughter) *Ultrawoman Lila (Wife) *Ultraman Spectrum (Son in law) *Ultraman Taro (Cousin) *Father of Ultra, Ultraman Jack (Uncle) *Mother of Ultra, Jack's Wife (Aunt) *Lila's Parents (In Law) *Ultraman Xena (Fusion Partner) *Ultraman Giga (Fusion Partner) *Ultraman Contrast (Fusion) History Post Ultra Zero Fight Since young, One has the curiosity of becoming a protector, regularly following his father, who promotes peace across the cosmos and meeting the Ultimate Force Zero. One was entrusted to the Leo Brothers for his training, with the mission of defeating the Ultra Reionics, Belial, who had been revived recently. He learned new moves and accessing his other natural forms. During elementary school, One meets Ultraman Xena and Giga and forged formidable bonds with them. He often visited his maternal grandmother Tina and honoring his deceased grandfather every annum following his mother while forming a close friendship with Lila. Years following graduation, One alongside Xena and Giga were training in a nearby Moon of his home, a trap schemed by Belial behold them and a black hole was created. One and Xena were saved from sucking into another universe with Giga sacrificing himself. As a result, Xena ended his friendship with One and One was condemned for disobeying commands and went for imprisonment in the dungeons of his birthplace. One almost fell to the darkness until Ultraman King constantly gave him advice, and was released after redeeming himself. One then reconciled with Xena, as both vowed to find their lost friend and joined the Space Garrison, finally becoming the youngest Ultra Warriors at that point of time. Climatic Battle! Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Faust! Knowing of an unknown entity wandering in space, One traveled to a strange planet to combat Ultraman Reuz, ultimately defeating him but being wounded in the process. Later, One and his comrades would team up with Reuz to fight again Belial and Faust and awaken the essences of Ultraman Uzone. Ultraman One (Season 1-3) Many years after Mebius had left the Earth, One becomes the planet's next protector and arrived during the rampage of Spider Zetton and merging himself with One Otari, who gave the young Ultra determination through his bravery in saving the innocent. However, Spider Zetton is proven to be a tough challenge as One was almost killed before Xena arrived in the nick of time after defeating the Darkclops, who joined forces with One and finishing off Spider Zetton and both of them reunited with their long-lost friend Giga, who saved One from the hands of Alien Magician and remeeting his childhood friend Lila, under the identity Isurugi Yamato. Later, One encountered a greater foe in the form of One Darkness, his dark template and suffered a devastating loss during their first battle but with the appearance of Reuz and through the power of Luna, One effortlessly defeated One Darkness thanks to his new form, Crescent, which also allowed him to free his master Leo and grandfather Ultraseven from the darkness after becoming corrupted through unknown means and after ending Armored Eight King, One later recuperate from the injuries back home. One returned to Earth and rescued Ace from Jurugomo Phantom, who was temporarily entrusted with protecting the planet. One was given support from his parents, where he received assistance from his father Zero during the battle with Treedon and foiling its plans of terraforming the entire planet before the mastermind reveals himself as the returning One Darkness who presumably "killed" One through his new form, Calamity and attempted ruining One's reputation on Earth. During One Darkness' (as Kato) confrontation with the SACD Members, One reappeared under Otari after his mother Zeth arrived to recover One from his wounds. With sheer determination, One fought a deathmatch battle with his template on the Moon and suffered another defeat but One was revived by his comrades after his defeat and in the end, One succeeded in purifying One Darkness with a new weapon, the Lightning Spark which chooses One as the destined user. One, alongside Xena and Giga was joined by One Darkness, now under the alias "Ultraman Kato" against the threats of Spider Zetton Giganto and Hell-Death but everyone was relentlessly defeated when the true antagonist Belial descended, who demonstrated his fearsome power through Ultraman Zero Darkness after forcibly taking control of Zero. Refusing to lose hope, everyone managed to recover their light after freeing Zena Wakura from Belial's control and not wanting the sacrifice of Kato to be in vain, One raged an intense battle with Belial while his friends handled their geist clones and Zero returning home to deal with the Darkclops and finally overpowered Belial and sealing his corrupted soul with the Lightning Spark. With everything over, One separated from Otari and departed for the Land of Light with his childhood friends and was glad that Kato remained well alive, who decides to explore space. Ultraman One and Ultraman Reuz vs Showa Ultra : Cho Final Showdown Sometime after departing Earth, One returned to Earth, meet Reuz and fought against the Dark Showa Ultras. One and Reuz eventually worked together to destroy Ultraman Emperor, foiling his evil plans. Ultraman One vs Ultraman Virus: Darkness Corruption 5 years later, One returned to Earth after Lila was mysteriously abducted and sharing his lifeforce with the dying One Otari while assisting the SACD against the rampaging King-Joes and was joined by Xena and Giga in their human forms, who were later crucified by Alien Nackle and Alien Guts which caused One to destroy them with rage. Hearing the pleading from his fallen comrades, One vowed to rescue them and recharging himself to full power during the journey to the Land of Atlantis after defeating the evolved versions of Gan-Q and Bemstar. Upon arrival, the young Ultra encountered Virus, who was the true mastermind and engaged in an intense battle with him but One was effortlessly defeated and becoming corrupted by Virus. As a result, One would fight against Xena and Giga, who fused into Ultraman Seminar for the first time and succeded with freeing One from the dark influence and through his Wisdom Mode, One managed to bring back Lila from the corruption fate. Afterward, One joined his childhood friends against the antagonist, who just defeated his father Zero and the trio seemingly fought an evenly matched battle against Virus but One completely devastated his energy in a final effort to end Virus, who become Fusion Virus after merging with The Dark Matter and carried on with turning Earth into a wasteland. Not intending to give up, One renewed his friendship with Xena and Giga and giving birth to an entirely new Fusion Ultra, Contrast who was capable of effectively countering the enhanced powers from Virus and through a difficult battle, Virus was destroyed in the resultant battle. One had a final celebration after the climactic fight, and further received blessings from his closed ones during the marriage between himself and Lila before the couple returned towards the Land of Light. Ultraman One Versus Ultraman Orion: Unleash the Power One will appear in this crossover, meeting Ultraman Orion and learning from him about being more confident about himself and his powers, working together to combat the threat of Ever Darkness. Ultraman One (Season 4-5) Prior to the events, he becomes the father of Jane and finally allowed his matured daughter to investigate happenings in K76 Universe. He went to Scorpio Nova Universe with his comrades and meeting Cure and Genesis Messiah. He fought SnakeWheel and later on killing Ex-Elemental Tanothor with Contrast’s power once again. He saved Dark Sceptor from Virus’ corruption and fought a Soulless Copy of himself. With renewed determination after overcoming Virus’ trials, he battled against the evil but was defeated. However, everyone could only gaze at their failures when Virus caused an apocalypse explosion until Messiah’s restoration. Being entrusted with Genesis Messiah’s power and joins the Scorpium Ultras against Evil Messiah but was easily overpowered. The tides of the battle changed with the evil deity’s death after awakening Hexagonal Form and joining hands with Cure, who merged with his race. Afterward, One and Cure towards K76 Universe to deal with Civilisation. Subsequent History In Light and Darkness, he arrived at K76 Universe with Cure and aided his daughter with Civilisation’s defeat. He participated in her marriage with Spectrum and knowing his origins. One then recruited the latter and Deathcium to live in the Land of Light. In Ultraman Geed (Reboot Series) and during Ultraman Geed: The Prologue, One and his family rescued a dying Zero and everyone and crippled Belial’s army but diminished much of Messiah’s power while forcing into a weakened state and he was concerned with his slumbered father’s condition and observed Geed’s final fight with Belial. In the following events, One guarded Geed’s Earth with Cure and Virus. He finally met Riku and his friends after Gilbaris’ demise. And then ventured to Primodial Light Universe. In Ultraman Zora, TBA and during the Battle against the Anathuim Plague, TBA. Unite! Ultras from 26 Universes: Defeat the Dark Sorcerer! One met up with Virus and was informed about the threat of Kumasaga and decided to venture to an alternate Side Space Universe to stop the dark sorcerer. However, he and his new comrades were interrupted by Fusion Beasts and Genesis Messiah, who sent them to other universes to recruit Ultras to help everyone in this campaign. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! One was among the Ultras recruited by Genesis Messiah after the countdown towards universal destruction begins. At the "Floating Continent", One firstly fought against King Joegue With entrustment from Geed, One joined his father against Dark Corona before putting an end to the evil Scorpium Ultra. With peace restored, One and Lila become the emcees during the marriage between Cure and Atlanta before departing home. Profile Stats *'Transformation Item': One Bracelet or Riser **'Process': One Otari raises his transformation device and shouts "One", engulfing himself with bright light with swirls of green and red energy circulating around Otari with the Ultra emerging in giant size. *'Grip Strength': 65,000t *'Brute Strength': 125,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'UnderGround Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 4 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 600m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 3 *'Pressure': Can't handle great pressures except for some of his speed based forms. *'Weakness': **As an Ultra from Land of Light, One can only be active for 3 minutes but he could last longer thanks to his protectors withdrawing energy from the sun. This limitation completely ceases as Wisdom and Hexagonal Forms. Body Features *'Protectors': One's protectors on his chest representing that of his bloodline. They are the sturdiest part of his body and resistance against attacks. They provide One with solar rechargeability while in Wisdom and Hexagonal Modes, they are crystal-like with invisible lines which amplifies his solar rechargeability. *'Color Timer': One's timer color behaves like other Ultras that measure his energy level. Like his father, it possesses connectors which allows One to merge his Triple Sluggers and firing the Triple Slugger Slash. *'Triple Sluggers': One possesses triple crest weapons attached on his forehead, which are normally used for combat. *'Beam Lamp': One's crystal on his forehead, which can be used to fire beams and recharge his energy. *'Ultra Armor': One's skin it is resistant to fire and lasers. It is special as it is also resistant to cold and chemical explosions due to having to color green. This resistance is carried on to his other forms. *'Eyes': His eyes can see through Dark environments or see through the Ultra Armor. *'One Bracelet': One possesses a bracelet in his hands. *'Star Shuriken': A shuriken shaped star in his back as One Hexagonal. Standard Abilities Powers that One can use in all forms. *'Emerium Cannon': A green ray of light One fires from his beam lamp. This is One's version of the Emerium Ray and Emerium Slash. *'One Edge': Light bullets, orange arrow bullets. Used to down foes that are flying on the sky. *'One Barrier': Using his powers, he can erect a square barrier with his both hands. **'One Hyper Release': One can reverse the shield and fires it as a form of a ball like a bomb. **'One Hyper Beam': One can reverse the shield and release electricity beam from it. *'One Pure Shift': One's dimensional field, erected when One summons a blue ray of light to the sky. It empowers himself and weakens others to his advantage. *'One Bracelet': A bracelet, an item owned by his deceased maternal grandfather when One was young and One can use the bracelet powers for various abilities and use it in all forms, evolving into the "One Brace" after Mebius gave One a new gift. **'Solar Light': A powerful blinding flesh from the bracelet, can be used to blind foes. **'Form Change': One can change to other forms at will when needed to. *'One Sluggers':3 pairs of crest weapons on One's forehead, One always uses two in combat. **'Sluggers Attack': One mentally controls his third slugger to slash foes while uses two in his hands to slash opponent. **'One Shuriken': One can transform his triple sluggers into a star with three sides and uses it as a boomerang weapon. **'One Shuriken Spark': By combining the One Shuriken and Lightning Spark Lance, One can create a powerful trident weapon. *'Lightning Spark':A spark device. Forms - Blaze Form= Blaze Form One's red natural form, focucses more on brute strength than speed. This form name is Blaze as One can create flames in this form. In this form, One is more aggressive as he usually end his fights in a brutal manner. *'Grip Strength': 85,000t *'Brute Strength': 170,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 3 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 3.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 4 *'Jumping Height': 850m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 2.5 :; Special Moves *'One Garnet Shot/One Blazium Beam':X Style Beam. One charges his hands with fiery energy and fires an orange beam in X style. It can destroy monsters in one blow, Blaze Form's version of the One Cross Shot. *'One Inferno Ray': One punches his opponent with a fist and sends them flying several yards away with a ray of energy. :; Physical Moves *'Blaze Kick': Stronger version of the One kick, it can slice through monsters. *'Blaze Punch': Punch version of strong fiery kick. *'Counter Chop': A punch where One slices through the monster's head. *'XX Sluggers Attack': Using his sluggers, One runs at his opponent by slicing an X symbol in the monster body. *'XX Punch': By crossing an X in his hands, One charges his hand with fire and boxes his opponents. *'One Power': One can summon a great amount of strength from his body to pry open arms and jaws. *'One Knuckle': One can deliver a very powerful version of punch from his hands and punch against his foes. Foes will be knocked back by this attack and weakens. *'Improved Strength': One has improved strength that helps him to deal with strong monsters without trouble and it makes normal form stronger. However, One lacks speed in this form. - Agile form= Aglie Form One's blue natural form, where One focuses more on speed than strength. This form name is agile as One is quite fast in movement. Also, this form enables One to calm down or purify his foes and ends the battle via peaceful means. *'Grip Strength': 60,000t *'Brute Strength': 125,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 5.7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 6 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7 *'Jumping Height': 1050m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 5 :; Special Moves *'Soul Purify Calming Wave': One can fire blue particles from his hands to calm down aggressive monsters and reach their inner goodness and kindness. One Otari can use this in human form as well. With the Lightning Spark's power, One can completely purify beings of wicked heart like One Darkness. *'One Shrinking Ray': One can shrink larger foes into the same size as himself. *'One Vanisher': One charges his hands and thrusts his hands in '+' style. One can fire a blue energy wave towards foes. It is able to destroy monsters in one blow, One version of One Cross Shot in this form. :; Physical *'Pressure Overcome': In this form, One speed and mental abilities are also boosted. One is able to overcome great pressures under the sea that is able to weaken an unprotected Ultra completely. *'Agile Punch':A fast punch in this form. *'Agile Kick': A fast kick in this form, this is a flying and a slender kick. *'Agile Rotation Swing': One lifts up his opponents and swing them at incredibly fast speeds and flings them after that. :; Others *'Healing': One is capable of healing any wounds in a very fast manner unlike his other forms, this is overcome the inability to take much damages in this form. *''' Teleportation': One is able to teleport at very fast speeds without the cost of using too much energy. **'Acceleration': One can teleport himself into a blur to run and flight at extremely fast speeds, this is used to avoid energy blasts and enemy attacks. - Rainbow Form= '''Rainbow Form' A form of One use when fighting Ultraman Reuz. Another One's natural form but he is covered in rainbow aura, this forms taps on mental boost. This form is superior to his Normal Form, where both his speed and strength is enhanced but his mental powers are greatly enhanced. He usually ends fight via passive means. *'Grip Strength': 90,000t *'Brute Strength': 180,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 7.5 *'Jumping Height': Unknown *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6 :; Special *'One Phoenix Aura': One engulfs himself with gold aura and rushes toward his foes. This is more powerful than his One Rainbow Light. A version of this where One is covered in white light is used to purify Trident. *'One Rainbow Light': One's finisher in this form. Very powerful. This is analogous to his Normal One Rainbow Light. :; Physical *'Enhanced Speed': In this form, One speed has been boosted. :; Miscellaneous *'Powers of Normal form': One has all the powers of his normal form in this form. - Wisdom Form= WisdomForm One's strongest natural form, giving One a momentum boost in his stats. An incomplete version of this form debuted in the series, with the memories of Zero Shining Mode, before gaining it during his fight with Emperor. This form taps on "Solar Light". Formerly his most powerful form, before Hexagonal Mode takes over. *'Grip Strength': 100,000t *'Brute Strength': 200,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 7 *'Flight Speed': Mach 8 *'Jumping Height': 1050m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 6.5 :; Special Moves *'Wisdom Core': A core of plasma energy Cannon from One's full body. This is to release One hidden energies to expel area of darkness and pure all the dark energy to light energies. *'Wisdom Ray': A very powerful full light of purity beam when One places his hands in an 'L' style ray. *'Omni Arrow': A crescent-shaped energy burst arc released from either hand or both hands. It can pure monsters and dark lived beings to their original forms without the need to use Wisdom Core. *'Wisdom Shield': One's body is now covered by a golden aura when One activates it. One becomes invincible and cannot be hit by attacks. **'Shield': One can release golden sparks from the shield to attack any area of a distance. It has a destructive effect against powerful foes. **'Golden Burn': One can release the true power of the shield by covering himself with more aura and rush towards foes and burns them with the aura spark. *'One The Ultimate': One's Wisdom Form most powerful attack. One releases all his light of purity energies and fires it towards his opponent, it can destroy anything in pieces and ashes, this attack is more powerful than Legend's Spark of Legend. This attack cannot be dodged or blocked by it. This is Wisdom Form greatest techniques. *'One The Reverse': One curls a ball of golden energy and starts to charges it into a bigger ball of purity and can reverse and revive any beings and to reverse any damage done by evil beings. This is Wisdom Form greatest technique as well. Doing this will cause One to revert back to his normal mode. *'One Especially Blow': One can combine his One Final Rainbow Light and One Cross Shot to form a very powerful type of attack to foes. He can combine it with Reuz's powers to make it more powerful. :; Physical arts *'One Spark Kick': One engulfs himself with golden aura in his legs with gold Shockwaves and kick towards his enemies. *'One Spark Punch': Punch version of the kick. *'One Bone Breaker': One rams his foes with his shoulder that can be used to break bones and bodies. *'One Head Ram': One uses his head to knock foes. *'One Lifting': One can lift his foes with strength and throws them. *'One High Spin Kick': One spins himself and delivers a very fast kick towards foes. *'One Golden Whip': One can use his hands or legs to whip his foes like his normal form. *'One Hyper Flight': Powering his own energy, One can flight at very high speeds without hand movements. :; Other Techniques *'One Crossover': In this form, One can summon a pocket dimensional door to travel to other universe and other dimensions. *'One Drift': One uses this to move as a blur and to teleport. *'Invisible': One can become invisible to dodge attacks and appear at another place. *'Light Shield': One can summon a pure shield made up of light of purity to protect himself from attacks. *'Light Abilities': One light abilities are more improved and enhanced, he does not need to charge to use them. **'Pure Sphere': One can summons a pure sphere for travel and transport humans safely from a monster. **'Healing Factors': One can heal himself very fast and he can cure wounds on an Ally body by touching them. **'Mentality': One can mentally control his three sluggers and have better and improved telekinesis for him to use. *'Powers of other forms': One can use his other techniques from his other forms but they are improved. Here are the following powers he used. *'One Cross Shot' *'One Final Rainbow Light' *'One Garnet Buster' *'Ultimate Vanisher' *'One Lunar Blow' }} - Gifts= - Sluggers Form= Sluggers Form A form obtained after his merger with his friends Giga and Xena to form Ultraman Contrast. This form taps on incredible speed and power of friendship. *'Grip Strength': 55,000t *'Brute Strength': 110,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 20 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 14 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 14.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 22 *'Jumping Height': 750m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 15 :; Abilities *'Power of Friendship': One has mastered the power of friendship in this form, able to change his friendship with Xena and Giga into his own power. *'Enhanced Speed': One has greatly enhanced speed in this form, boosted more speed in his Agile and Phoenix Form. **'Combat Proficient': One combines his speed and the knowledge of using his sluggers in combat which enables him to fight effectively and without trouble. :; Weapons *'One Sluggers Edge': An arrow weapon with his sluggers combined together, it looks like a trident but with his sluggers integrated at the front with a handle for him to hold. **'Sluggerium Flasher': A flashing energy wave from his One Sluggers Edge. Able to safely remove Voiderium particles or acts as a finisher attack. :; Special *'One Clone Copies': One is able to summon three copies of himself with each holding One of his triple sluggers. **'Sluggerium Break': An attack with his Clone Copies, creates large energy projections of his three sluggers and thrusts it in front of them and impales foes in the chest. This ability is enough to defeat Soulless One in one shot. His non-beam finisher in this form. *'Hyper One': One with his extremely fast speed, holding two of his sluggers and accelerates at his foes at fast speeds, cutting through anything in front of him. When doing this, many blue sparkles are released. Used to cut through the army of Darklops easily. *'Sluggerium Beam': His main finisher in this form, where One fires a ray of gold, red and green energy from his both hands. It is ten times more powerful than his One Cross Shot. Can pierce through attacks and destroy monsters in one blow. - Hexagonal Form= Hexagonal Form One's Ultimate Form equivalent to the Ultimate Forms of the Scorpium Ultras, with the power of Messiah, and One tapping on his true potential, and with the power of Genesis Messiah he obtained. This form is far superior to Wisdom Mode, deserving a place in the deities. *'Grip Strength': 160,000t *'Brute Strength': 320,000t *'Running Speed': Mach 7 *'Underground Travelling Speed': Mach 6.7 *'Underwater Travelling Speed': Mach 8.5 *'Flight Speed': Mach 9.99 *'Jumping Height': 740m *'Burrowing Speed': Mach 8 :; Abilities *'Solar Manipulation': In this form, One can manipulate and use the power of Solar Energy. Instead of just absorbing through his protectors, One can absorb solar energy from his entire body in order to greatly enhance his limitations on his other forms. Thanks to this ability, One can absorb and convert Solar Energy from multiple Sun-like Stars. **'Solar Empowerment': One can release solar energy from his body and engulfs himself with it, in order to empower himself and enhancing his attacks. :; Weapons *'Sixtuple Sluggers': One can summon 6 sluggers in combat and control them mentally. This comes from his triple sluggers, Seven's Eye Slugger, and Zero's Zero Slugger. One can bring them together and acts as a shield to block attacks. **'Hundred Sixtuple Sluggers': One duplicates his Sixtuple Sluggers into one hundred copies and attacking his foes. Can cut through any objects. **'Sixtuple Sluggers Slash': One uses his mental powers to bring forth his sluggers and flings it at foes. The sluggers will then slash his foes multiple times before returning to One like a boomerang. *'Shuriken Star': One has a shuriken attached at his back, One can use it on combat. **'Dimensional Travel': One can travel to another dimension/another universe. **'Shuriken Cluster': One can launch the Shuriken Star at the enemy, like a light halo to kill monsters. **'Shuriken Needles': One can launch Shuriken Needles from the Shuriken Star to control his foes. **'Shuriken Shield': One uses the Shuriken Star like a shield. **'Shuriken Slicer': One grabs the Shuriken Star and using it as a powerful cutter halo to slice foes apart. Finisher. :; Special Moves *'Hexagonal Rainfall': One flys high and creates a gigantic ball of golden light that is twice his height and gently throw it towards the sky, converting it into clouds, and raining golden sparkles over an area in the form of rainfalls. It can be used to revive fallen allies and empower any combatants present. A version of this was used in Crisis Impact, which forced the form into temporary recovery. *'Hexagonal Chest Beam': One flys high and fires a very powerful chest beam from his chest. This has enough power to break through Evil Messiah's tentacles when his previous finishers had difficulties to do so. This beam can cause devastating damage to the surroundings as well. *'Emerium Triple Burst': One flys high and spinning around, charging his three-beam lamps and firing a very powerful beam from his head. All separate beams from each beam lamp are combined into One. *'Hexagonal The Final': One's final technique, One releases all the light that has been given to him. One then creates a large halo circle of light in front of him. One then fires a golden beam towards the halo and slamming at foes. However, such technique exhausts One greatly as he will be reverted back to his Normal Form. *'Hexagonal Blades': One summons two very large blades of Light of Purify, holding the blades in his two hands and throwing it at foes. It is twice his height when summoned. *'Hexagonal Reverse': Although not demonstrated, One can reverse any damage caused in this form or any foes, at the same time, One can revive his allies and bring back the balance of light and darkness. *'Hexagonal Stream': One entrusts his hands in L style, firing a gigantic ray of energy that is golden in color that is boosted with solar energy. More powerful than his Wisdom Core, being 2.5 million degrees Celsius. :; Evolution Powers *'Final Cross Shot': A '+' style attack, fired as a rainbow-colored ray. *'Triple Ultimate Shot': An evolution of One Triple Shot, firing a powerful blue stream from his Sixtuple Sluggers attached at his chest. *'Galaxy Rainbow Light': An evolution of One Rainbow Light, engulfing foes with the power of the rainbow. *'Hundrium Blast': An evolution of his Rainbow Slash. *'Nova Garnet Buster': A stronger version of his One Garnet Buster. *'Nova Vanisher': One's evolution of One Vanisher, fires a beam to push back enemies with tremendous force. Boosted with the power of Solar Energy. *'One Lunar Ultimate': An evolution of the One Lunar Blow, firing a gigantic crescent blade from his hands. *'Wisdom Solar': An evolution of his Wisdom The Final which boosts the power of Solar Energy. *'Final Sluggerium': An evolution of the Sluggerium Break, severely weakening foes with manifestations of himself ramming through them. :; Physical *'Hexagonal Punch': A punch attack that produces golden sparkles. Able to punch down foes. *'Hexagonal Chop': A chop attack with golden sparkles, is able to chop through several of Evil Messiah's tentacles. *'Hexagonal Kick': A kick attack with golden sparkles, is able to kick through multiple obstacles and eventually reaching his foes. *'Hexagonal Rammer': One engulfs himself with solar energy and rams his foes at full speed. *'Hexagonal Whipper': One charges his hands with solar energy, and throws his foes with great strength. :; Combination *'Hexagonal Drift': One combines his Hexagonal The Final with Cure's Oceanic Drift, One would first create the gigantic cutter halo and firing energy beam towards it. Cure would then use his Oceanic Drift by launching all the Curium Water to the gigantic cutter halo to boost its speed and power, completely obliterating its target, used to destroy Evil Messiah, it's so powerful that it destroyed the entire Land of Centre. *'Sxtuple Phoenix': One uses his "Hundred Sixtuple Sluggers", while Cure summons 7-8 Water Dragons attaching it to various body parts of each dragon, and the dragons would go towards its foes like energy slicer blades, breaking down their body. *'Hexagonal Curium': One combines his Hexagonal Stream with Cure's Curium Sun Stream in the form of powerful energy beam. *'Solar Water': One and Cure stands back to back, engulfing themselves in Solar Energy and Curium Water respectively, in order to further power up their attacks and strength. They would then create an impermeable aura around them, acting as a shield. *'Double Punch': A combination punch with Cure. *'Double Kick': A combination kick with Cure. *'Hexagonal Wall': A combination shield. }} - Others= }} }} Trivia *One breaks his family’s trend of having the Ultra Eye for transformation, followed by his daughter. *While bearing green and red for his Normal Form, his original concept had more colors involved. **One's drawing is done by Apezx. Credits to Furno, Dtf, Moar, Cdr and Grenburr123 for all of the form's image renders, and for the original/alternate designs and the current designs. *One is originally a direct rip off from the backstory of Zero, with Ginga’s concept being added. *One, alongside Xena and Giga had rejected joining the Ultra Brothers. Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Ultraman One Continuity Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Judo Ultras Category:Green Ultras Category:Orange Ultras